Couple the pervasiveness of digital consumer electronic image-capturing devices, e.g., mobile phones, etc., with the burgeoning use of online social networks, e.g., Facebook, Twitter, Foursquare, etc., and a race to share digital media in a real-time fashion is borne of personal desire, occupational ambition, or even civic responsibility.
For instance, personal desire may influence a user at a special event to share her digital media, e.g., pictures or videos, in real-time with friends and family who are unable to attend the event. Professional ambition may influence a user to share her digital media to show leadership in her chosen field, such as when an attendee shares pictures and commentary during proceedings at a professional conference. Civic responsibility may influence a user to share her digital media from a site of interest such as a political rally, civic demonstration, or natural disaster as events unfold.
Regardless of the motivation to share digital media in real-time, it is likely that the practice of posting digital media to a social network, soon after capture of the digital media, is one that will only gain in prevalence.